Give It Up To Me
by UchihaLovesMe
Summary: Itachi's POV on Sakura. Just a little kinda one shot by me. There is a song called give it up to me but i'm only using the title of it, the story has nothing to do with it. Okay... please R


Give it up to me 

You're so stubborn. I get so angry when you do that. But the more stubborn you are, the more it catches my eye. It's the fact that you're so stubborn that keeps me attracted to you. But sometimes, you overdo it, but I still find pleasure in seeing you angry. It's quite amusing actually; when you fight with Kisame. You two sound like pathetic little children when it comes to arguing. But you always end up winning and yelling victory. And not to forget, you send Kisame flying into the pantry and other series of other places. But you still yell head on, not thinking of the possible outcomes. You get angry at the smallest of things. Like when Kisame made fun of your hair, you wouldn't quit yelling. It gave me such a big headache. It's not like I didn't already have a headache from the terrible smell of blood that remained in my head after my mission.

The mission – a week without you, peaceful, but lonely. I missed hearing my name come out of you. Damn, you're so stubborn. I remember you arguing with me before I left for the mission. It was about weather or not I would miss you or not. You told me that I would, and I guess that you won, but you don't need to know that though. And the time when I had that new Akatsuki outfit made for you, you denied wearing it. It was perfect for you. Black with a single crimson cloud on the back. The sharingan symbol that was embedded right above the heart was my personal favorite. But no, you wouldn't wear it. You said that it was too dark and should have pink, but personally, I think that the black contrast would go great with your hair, and you'd look even more attractive than you already are. You had to go make an even bigger issue about the sharingan symbol. You were more pissed off than annoyed by it. Hah. I should've put "Uchiha's Property" on it just for the fun of seeing you get angry.

It's like one of your best qualities. Being stubborn, and being good at it. It's like drawing. Some people are good at it, and others aren't. You're a pro at it though. And you even argue about _that. _I tell you that you're stubborn, and you'll deny it BIG time. If I continue arguing, I'll have to act like a pathetic little child. And what pisses me off even more is that you can draw too. You've got crazy skills. Like the time I was sleeping on the sofa when I came back from that tiring mission, you drew me. You thought I didn't know, but I knew the whole time. Then when you put your sketchbook away, I went and took a look at it. I had never seen anything like it. So beautiful. And you told me that if you draw something, you need to have a passion for it. So I see how it is. You'd go insane if you found out that I looked at the drawing.

Damn, you're so loud. I can't even hear myself think. Your voice is always there ringing in my head somewhere. And you're so good at arguing with everyone. Damn, you make the leader seem like he's a looser. You say and do things that could get you killed in mere seconds. But you'll escape that moment. That, just to say, was the most impressive thing I've ever seen you do, aside from the time when you temporarily dyed my hair pink when I was sleeping. Damn I was pissed off at you, and I punished you well that time. Anyways, you were with the leader because he requested your presence. You literally dragged me there. I didn't tell you, but I preferred going. I wasn't sure what the leader would say or do. Hell, you were so scared that time. The leader asked you to do a mission that would determine your entrance into the Akatsuki even if you didn't want to enter. It determined if you were worthy enough for the Akatsuki. The mission consisted of taking a sacred scroll to the Sand's Kazekage. It was for sure that there would be many after you and doing this mission would be a risk you'd have to take.

You were so scared the whole time that you literally squeezed the life out of my hand. But no matter how cold I was to you, I felt warm when I touched your hands, and as annoyed I looked, I enjoyed the warmth even more. And you knew it too. Just for a moment, I was laid back, but also cautious in the presence of the leader. But you knew the whole time that you were safe with me. And then the leader told you that he enjoys your presence, and one could only guess what you did. He was only trying to be nice, but you thought it wrong. I could read right through your thoughts. sigh it wasn't pretty. Who said for you to slap the leader? I wouldn't blame you if that were Kisame, but the leader? Wow, you should've seen the look on his face, even though we couldn't really see his face, I bet I knew how he looked like after that. And then you hid behind me. It was funny for you to think that I would protect you after that. But question is, would I? Hah. But you knew that I wouldn't let him lay a finger on you, and not once did you let that thought slip out of your mind. The leader would sure want to know.

Then I apologized for you, and we left leaving the leader in an embarrassing situation. And then I talked to him later on and he set a stupid line for me. You were nothing more to me than a hostage blah blah blah, but I did the opposite. But the leader doesn't need to know of that. Oh well… I don't think that I'll be done with you anytime soon. Kisame hopes for soon, but he knows he's wrong.

You've changed me in a way, and every time I come to thank you for it, not verbally, but in other ways, you push me away. There we go with the stubbornness again. Sometimes, I just wish that you would give it up to me, and accept the fact that you belong to an Uchiha, and not just any Uchiha (like there are many anyways), but Uchiha Itachi.

-------------------------

UchihaLovesMe

Heyyee... yeah. another one from me. Hope you found it interesting. I know that it wasn't the best, but it'll have to do for now. -sigh- i'll keep writing more, but for now, i'm keeping it short unitl I get enough time to write long stories.

well... until then.

ja ne


End file.
